What Real Love Is About
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Harry wants Pansy to get along with his family and friends. No one said it would be easy! -Not Betaed- Not Canon Compliant-
1. What Real Love Is About

**Title:** What Real Love Is About  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt: **"All a girl wants is someone to wake her up at three a.m. to tell her he loves her? Wake me up at three a.m., and you will die."  
**Word Count: **922  
**Beta: **Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Harry convinces Pansy to have coffee with his girl friends.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **leigh_adams** for The Summer 2012 Wishlist Event on **rarepair_shorts**.

AND 55. Friends on **100_women**

AND 42. Mocha on **100_colours**

* * *

**What Real Love Is About  
**

The door was shut unceremoniously, the heels stomped with purpose down the hallway and little, muffled screams of frustration escaped her perfectly painted lips. Yep, it didn't go well. Harry should have known it wouldn't go well. Okay, actually, he _knew_it was not going to go well. However, that didn't mean he couldn't at least hope for the best, right?

He sighed, put his book down and waited patiently for the parade of curses to stop before going to the living-room, where his fiance sat, elegant as always. Irate Pansy was never the easiest to handle but definitely one of the most arousing. She chew hardly on her lower lip, her arms were crossed over her chest and her shoulders were incredibly tense. Harry suppressed a chuckle as her right leg, crossed over the left one, kept moving up and down. For someone as correct and proper as Pansy, she could definitely act like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum when she was upset.

"Are you going to keep staring from the doorway until you can pierce a hole through my head with your eyes, Potter?" she snapped, staring daggers at the wall opposite from where she sat.

Harry smiled, careful not to let her see he was actually finding the whole situation hilarious. After all, he liked his balls attached to his body, thank you.

"Did you have a good time with the girls?"

Oh, if looks could kill...

"I'll take that as a no, then," he mumbled, sitting beside her on the couch. "Were they mean to you?"

Harry had talked to Hermione and Ginny, asking them to try their best and be nice to Pansy. He was getting married to this woman and he wanted her to get along with his best friends, so when Hermione suggested Pansy joined them for their monthly meeting with Hannah, Luna and Lavender, and Harry hesitated to give her an answer... well, let's just say Hermione got herself a new project. It had been the challenge of the year to convince Pansy to go but, after compromising the meeting to consist only of a quick coffee, which meant an hour-long at most, she agreed.

A not very feminine snort escaped Pansy's lips. "No, they weren't _mean_. What does that even mean? No one can be _mean_to me. And even if they were, I wouldn't give a rat's arse-"

"Okay. All right! Sorry." Harry's hands lifted in surrender. "Hermione promised you were gonna have a good time," he muttered mostly to himself as he leaned his back against the couch, already exhausted from all the girl drama. If he could be at peace with Ginny dating Malfoy, then they could have at least made an effort to get to know Pansy...

"Who? Miss 'I would like a Mocha Latte, please'?" Harry had to recognize her impersonation of Hermione was spot on... "What kind of drink is that? Oh, for Salazar's sake! And that '_Some-Colour'_Brown-"

"Lavender."

"-counting all the calories of what everyone was having? A Cruciatus Curse has got to be way less painful than that!" Pansy lost it. She was now screaming and pacing in front of him as her arms emphasized every word she was saying.

"I thought every girl did-"

"Oh... Oh, you have to hear this," Pansy said with a humourless laugh. "Apparently, what we have," she exclaimed in indignation, pointing at the two of them repeatedly, "is not real love. Nu-uh. No, sir."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown, wondering if he did just make a mistake by asking.

"Well, it just so happens that your stupidly romantic friend Longbottom woke up that Hufflepuff girl..."

"Hannah."

"Yes. Hannah Abbott. He woke her up in the middle of the night," she paused for impact, "to tell her he loves her!" Pansy's eyes were wide as saucers. She looked crazy and really, really close to start pulling out her hair. "And then, _of course_, Violet Brown-"

"Lavender."

"_Whatever_. She started moping around about how she wished '_her Seamus_' would do that. So, when I said that was pathetic, she looked horrified. Because Harry, apparently, all a girl wants is someone to wake her up at three a.m. to tell her he loves her." She stopped her pacing and displayed her hands, inviting him to see how unbelievable the whole thing was.

Harry didn't know what to do or say, so he chose to stay in silence as Pansy resumed her pacing and huffing. Like he supposed, the rant hadn't finished. "Let me tell you one thing, mister: wake me up at three a.m., and you will _die_. A slow and painful death," she threatened, leaning over him with a look that screamed murder.

A wide smile grew on his face and he couldn't help himself but slide his arms around her and pull her to him. She yelped in surprise, letting herself be brought down to the couch where Harry crawled on top of her and started kissing her deeply.

"Let's we decide if what we have is real love or not, shall we? Because it feels pretty real to me," he whispered against her lips as they tried to recover their breaths.

"Yeah, try to explain that to Lilac Brown," she said, rolling her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and bring their lips together once more, not bothering to correct Pansy again.

"And please warn that poor Seamus guy. She _must_ be mentally unstable!" Pansy said before joining Harry's loud laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to _review_! Takes a sec!


	2. White Christmas

**Title:** White Christmas  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** This photo  
**Words:** 494  
**Beta:** Not Betaed.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**A/N:** Originally written for Week #160 on **sortinghatdrabs**. I can't believe I forgot to post this!

AND 56. Enemies on **100_women**

AND 08. White on **100_colours**

* * *

**White Christmas  
**

"It's snowing," Pansy said with her arms perched on the windowsill.

Harry watched her, studying her backside, trying to figure out what she was really trying to say. They had just had a quite nasty fight. He wanted to spend Christmas with the Weasleys but she refused to spend a holiday with some "strangers" because it was already a gigantic effort of her part to be "forced to eat at that hole once a month".

She didn't understand how much the Weasleys meant to Harry; that they were his family even if they weren't related by blood. Her snide remarks and condescending insults infuriated him to no end. No matter how much she had proved her change of heart, the Slytherin in her kept crawling back out. Especially when Harry's friends and family were concerned.

When it was just the two of them, they could ignore who the other was, and just focus on the people they were now. No longer the enemies they were at Hogwarts, but the lovers who discovered were more alike than anyone would have thought. However, the relations from their pasts were an unpleasant reminder of the complete opposites they once were.

Pansy sighed softly. If the room hadn't been that quiet, Harry could have never heard it; but the heavy silence that invade the room once the screaming ended could be cut with a knife. The white, tight-fitted sweater she was wearing couldn't disguise the tension on her shoulders.

Was her casual comment another one of her usual tactics of acting as if nothing had happened? Or was she just casually trying to start conversation so they could talk calmly about the subject at hand?

"Is it?" Harry said sternly.

"Yes. I think this will be a white Christmas. Last year it hadn't snowed enough before the holidays, remember?"

"Aham."

Pansy heaved a long sigh and turned around, resting her elbows on the windowsill. The bright light from outside hit her back and made her black hair shine. She looked beautiful. Harry found himself speechless for a second. He couldn't be mad at her for too long. It took her little to nothing to remind him why he loved her so much.

"I'm sorry, all right? Don't act so cold. I'm the bitch in this relationship after all."

Harry frowned instantly. "Don't call yourself that."

A soft smile appeared on her face and Harry felt a sudden urge to kiss her. To his fortune, Pansy started walking towards him.

"I was just hoping we could spend Christmas together." She reached the edge of the couch he was sitting on. "Just the two of us." Her knees supported her weight as she straddled him. His hands instantly went to her waist as his eyes focused on hers. "Celebrating." She pecked him on the lips. "Naked," Pansy whispered sensually against his lips.

"I'll let Mrs. Weasley know we're not going then," Harry said, bringing her closer and kissing her deeply.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, review! :)


End file.
